the Louis girls
by Chocoholic Jeevas
Summary: the 3 smartest girls from Louis house have been transffered to Whammys. will the Whammy boys survive this innocent looking disaster trio? MelloXOC MattXOC NearXOC Rated T for colorful vocabulary. will be updated evry Saturday. mentions of MissehKeehel!
1. the first day

**me: Yay! my first fanfic! **

**Matt and Mello: WHAT THE F*CK! HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE?!**

**me: i took you guys from the awesome world of death note, of course! ^_^**

**Mello: take us back**

**me: no**

**Mello: why the hell not?!**

**me: becuase 1. i wouldn't have anyone to do the disclaimers for me and 2. i have enough video games and chocolate to share with you!**

**Matt: do you have Halo**

**me: why of course i do Matty!**

**Matt: i'm stayin'**

**Mello: i guess i will too, but if you and Matt get it on i'm moving to Peru**

**Matt: why would we get it on?**

**me: Matt! we're married! didn't you know that?!**

**Matt: uh, hmm, . . . oh yeah! it's a bit fuzzy, though. did i have a batchelor cake in the shape of a DS?**

**me: yup, oh, and instead of callin' me chocoholic Jeevas, you can call me CJ for short. funny how that worked out.**

**Mello: CJ doesn't own death note in any way, shape, of form. she does own the OCs Melanie, Mattie, and Nella**

**me and Matt: on with the story!**

"Why can't we just stay at Louie orphanage?" Nella asked. She sat in a chair with one of her legs pulled up to her chest. Rodger was at his desk in front of her, looking at the three girls that were just transferred to Whammy house.

"Because Louie house is full and you can't stay there anymore. Besides, we have more advanced classes for you to take. You are the three top students at Louies, after all." Rodger explained.

"You mean we were the top three students at Louies." Melanie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just enhance the classes there and bring other kids here. God knows that the other kids at Louies need it."

"I agree with Mel. Why can't we just do that?" Mattie asked. She didn't like the idea of a new home. Louies was there when her family had died, and got her through it all. She would miss playing pranks on the other kids and Rosalie (the manager) with Melanie.

"That is too much of a hassle. Now, here are your room numbers." Rodger handed Melanie a sheet of paper. "This is where you will be staying from now on, so just get comfortable. Put posters on your walls, personalize your bed, get moved in. as long as your new roommates don't mind." With that, Rodger got up and led the three girls out of his office with their bags, and shut the door.

Melanie looked down at the paper in her hands. She was number one out of the Louie girls, so she naturally took charge. "I still don't get why people who hate kids work in orphanages. Alright, let's go."

The hallway started at Z and went up, all the way to A.

Melanie: M1

Mattie: M2

Nella: N1

They stopped at Nella's room first. Nella looked emotionless and robotic, but Melanie knew that she was thinking about what her roommate would be like. "Good luck with your new roommate." Melanie said to her. "Good luck with yours" she said, as she knocked on the plain white door.

A white haired boy answered it, looking as emotionless and robotic as Nella, if not, more. "Which one of you is my new roommate?" he questioned in a low monotone.

Melanie's POV

I looked in through the door to see that everything was white. Beds, desks, bookcases, walls, curtains, and even the carpet were plain. Just white. All around. Toys lined the shelves on the walls and one of the two desks. Yeah, I think Nella will really like it in this room.

"I am, I hope that you don't mind me staying with you. My name is Nella" she introduced herself as if nothing could ever go wrong between the two. But, no one could anticipate that.

"My name is Near. Come in" he said, moving aside to let her through. She gladly but robotically went inside.

Once I was satisfied that she would be in good hands, I started down the hallway once more with Mattie at tow. When we came to Mattie's door, I was surprised at how similar it was too her old door. The door was covered in magazine, newspaper, and comic book clippings. A simple plan poster hung crooked in the left hand corner and little pictures of everything you could think of were all over the place. Waffles, game controllers, fairies, music notes, letters, numbers, smiley faces, frown faces, fires, cartoon characters, video game Ads, and a bunch of other crap that I'm too lazy to name. But, in the middle of it all, was a timid 'M2'.

Mattie knocked on the door, anxious to go inside and meet the lucky new roommate. I could hear a video game being paused and footsteps come to the door. A red-headed boy with a striped shirt came to the door, being just a little bit taller than me.

He pointed to Mattie and said "my head tells me that you are my new roommate"

Her eyes brightened up as she replied "your head is correct! I'm Mattie. I like video games, night time, and helping Melanie torture people with her pranks!" ah, Mattie. I never get tired of that chick.

I looked inside the room to see that the walls were painted orange and the carpet was black. All the furniture matched this halloweeny combo. Clothes were thrown all over the floor and furniture. I didn't see a single book in the bookcase, just video games. A television glowed a naruto Xbox game in the far left corner of the room with 2big bean bag chairs in front of it. If Nella's and Mattie's rooms looked like this, what would my room look like? But, more importantly, what would my new roommate be like?

"I'm Matt, and I guess we're roomies from now on." He said.

Mattie literally pushed past him, dropped all of her things (which were two bags and a huge cardboard box of video games) on the unused bed, and sat in the second bean bag chair. She started playing the video game where Matt had left off and started to kick ninja ass.

Matt turned to me. "So which room do you have?" he didn't give me a chance to answer as he looked down at the paper in my hands. "So, you have Mello as your roommate. He's my friend, and don't regret it, believe me! It's just that he can be a little aggressive." He put on one of the fakest smiles that I have ever seen.

"How aggressive, and don't sugar-coat it or you'll seriously regret ever meeting _me._" I gave him one of my most serious glares, just to tell him how serious I was actually being. The last thing that I need was to start a fight between me and my new roommate. But, then he did something that was completely weird, uncalled for, and random. He smiled a real, genuine smile of happiness and relief. WTF?!?!?! "Why the hell are you smiling?!" I had to ask.

"I just think that you and Mello are gonna get along just fine. Wait, do you like chocolate and loud music?" he looked at me that way people look at you when they're completely serious but happy. "Yes, I do." I replied. What else was I gonna do? "Then, yeah. You guys are gonna be great together!"I turned around and shut the door as he went inside, leaving me as confused as Nella would be if I tried to teach her the art of emotion. And that right there is something that could never be permanently done right.

I turned around and looked at the door to room M1. It was painted all black and framing Hanley music came through. Wasn't the name 'Mello' the nickname that Mattie always called me? I would find out later, but I had to take care of _this_ situation at the moment. I knocked on the door and the music immediately stopped. About a half-second later, a boy with blond, chin-length hair and wore all black came out. His hair was kind of like mine, but he had bangs and my hair was red, not blonde.

"What?" that one word question ticked me off a little bit. Who answers the door as rudely as that? Oh, wait, I do. I did it so much that Mattie told me that she should probably answer the door instead of me from then on. I wonder what she would say when she found out that I had a roommate that did exactly what I used to do, and probably will do for the rest of my life. I SHALL NEVER CHANGE, DAMMIT!

"I'm your new roommate." I calmly explained. See? I can be remotely nice every once in a while. And Mattie thought that it would take a miracle. "The name's Melanie."

He kind of stared at me for a moment. "Sorry, but isn't my new roommate supposed to be a dude?" he asked. "No, what's wrong with me being a chick?" I did actually see how he could have thought that, since he's a dude and regularly dudes aren't paired up with chicks for roommates. "Nah just figured. You know, since I'm a dude and all." Aren't I so smart?

He leaned to the side, signaling that I could go in, as if I needed _his_ permission to walk in. it _was_ my room too from now on. But, then I saw the room and had a little more respect for this Mello dude. The walls were painted deep red and the carpet was black. Ever piece of furniture was made of black metal and the two desks had clear tops. A huge stereo was on a table between the two desks and the TV was on another table at the foot of the unused bed to my left. Posters of rock bands and skulls were on the walls. This guy had some good taste, I had to admit.

I watched him shut the door, turn the music back on, and go back to his computer on his desk as if I wasn't even there. I was guessing that part of the big closet on the right wall was going to be mine, so I went over to it and opened the French doors to reveal that I was right. I started to unpack and put away all of my clothes in the closet, acting like he wasn't there, just as he was acting like I wasn't either.

Mattie's POV

I liked my new roommate. Matt was funny and never complained about how much I loved video games. In fact, he seemed to love them just as much. This was AWESOME! We kept trying to eat each other all night long at the same game. Eventually, we ended up passing out from exhaustion from staying up so late. We didn't even make it to the beds.

Nella's POV

Near was good enough as a roommate. He wasn't as rowdy as Melanie and Mattie were. I spent the rest of the night unpacking. The entire time, though, Near watched me with his big, white eyes. The girls would have called it creepy, or even 'stalkerish'. But I didn't really care if he watched me or not.

Soon, I crept into my new bed. I fell asleep with him watching me, still. I dreamt of a clear night sky, but instead of the moon, those eyes were hanging over me. How illogical.


	2. so far

**Me: yay! i'm getting reviews! i want to say thanks to the first three reviewers, iceyxrain00, Katie - Lyn Della Robia, and RetardedRai!**

**Mello: who the hell cares?**

**Me: i do, dammit! anyhoo, Katie - Lyn Della Robia actually pointed out a really funny typo 'we tried to eat each other all night long'. YES that was a damn typo! eat was supposed to be beat. i was stuck in a laughing fit for more than 3 minutes before i could start reading the rest of the review!thank you for the awlsomeroonie compliments!**

**Matt: it was actually 3 minutes and 42 seconds. and i , of course, joined in**

**Mello: you counted?**

**Me and Matt: we both did**

**Mello: Peru is looking better and better**

**Me: shut up, Mello. this is only the second chapter and i'm not letting you get out of that cage until i'm sure i can trust you**

**Mello: _HOW THE FUCK DID I GET IN A CAGE?!_**

**Me: i used my magical, awesome, undefeatable author power to summon it up from the deepest depths of your nighmares ^_^ **

**Matt: DISCLAIMER: CJ doesn't own death note or any of its characters. she does, however own the OCs Melanie, Mattie, and Nella. she also owns the name of Louis house**

**Me: *pokes Mello with a stick***

**Mello: someone help me!**

**Me: fine, if any of you wish to save Mello from me poking him with a stick, i must get five reviews saying so**

**Matt: at least you're giving the poor man a break**

Nella's POV

I woke up at approximately 6:42 A.M. I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom to change. I felt drowsy. It was probably because I didn't sleep well in new places. I counted on Melanie or Mattie being there for me to curl up to the first couple of nights. But, of course, I couldn't do that with Near. I looked over at him, and saw him faced to the wall, most likely asleep.

I was in the bathroom for only a few minutes, and when I came back, Near was sitting up- right in bed, starring at me. I figured that he had been looking at the door, waiting for me to come out. I went over to my bed, sat down, and started to stare back.

"You didn't sleep well last night. You kept tossing and turning in your bed." He informed me.

"I don't ever sleep well on the first few nights in a new place. I was actually counting on my friends being there for me to sleep next to. I obviously can't do that with you."I replied. What he said next completely took me of guard.

"Who said that? I don't mean to sound like a pervert, but I don't mind if you do that with me whatever makes you more comfortable." He said all of this in an emotionless monotone.

As he said that, he got up, got some clothes, and went to the bathroom to change.

'How peculiar' I thought.

Mattie's POV

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Matt's face. He was close enough that if he nudged his head towards me just a few inches, we'd probably kiss. We were curled up to each other anyways. I know what you're thinking, perverts! But I just met this dude and we already clicked. As if a new bond was being made with every moment we would even think about each other.

I got up and stood over him. After a moment, he stretched out from his curled up state and just curled right back up again. He looked like a puppy when he did that. Melanie did that, too. But, only when she was really, really comfortable with where she was at. That didn't happen often. It usually happened only when we were all together and everything was better than fine. The last time we were like that was a long time ago. We had been through so much ever since that night.

I thought about all of this while I undressed and redressed into some new clothes, all the while I was praying that Matt wouldn't wake up until I was done. He didn't, and for that reason, I was thankful for whatever God decided to help me out.

The video game in the corner still glowed the 'it's a tie' screen. I starred at it, thinking about it being impossible. No one tied me. Ever. No one ever even came close to it when they played me. It was unbelievable. I wanted to shake the puppy up and ask him how he did it. But then again, I really didn't care. Things didn't bother me like they did Mello. That was my nickname for Melanie. I'm the only one who has really called her a nickname and ever gotten away with it. Nella wasn't that lucky. She wouldn't even dare to call her anything other than Melanie.

I don't think you have to be a total genius to figure out that she would be punished severely for it. I guess Melanie just had a soft spot about hurting me. She had never hurt me and she never will. I didn't think she could. The soft spot she had for Nella was giving in. I hadn't ever seen her not get what she wanted when Mello was around. Most of the time, Nella didn't even realize it.

I wasn't envious, I was glad. Mello may be a master at tough love, but I know that she cares about us deeply.

Melanie's POV

When I had gone to bed that night, my bed didn't have a blanket. I guess Whammy or Rodger had forgotten to bring one up. I figured that I would be fine with just a sheet on the bed and a pillow. As I lay down on my new bed, Mello looked at me with interest. I just closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

When I woke up, I was curled up in a soft, plushy, black blanket. It was the one from Mello's bed. He must have waited until I was asleep to put it on me. I guess he was smart enough to know that if he offered it to me while I was awake, I would surely refuse.

I looked around, and then seeing him. He was right next to my bed, curled up in the same blanket. The blanket must have been folded in half when it was made on his bed, since it was now big enough to cover me on the bed and Mello on the floor. He was stretched out, head on a pillow and a chocolate bar at hand. I could tell that this dude was probably one of the toughest, but he could also have his soft side.

Nella had always told me I was a good judge of character, so whenever we met someone new, I could count on her asking me if the person can have a little trust. I felt like the three of us couldn't live without each other, literally. Mattie, Nella, and I might as well have been sisters in another life.

I looked at him for a moment. He seemed to be at peace, and when I saw him awake, he looked like he hadn't had a peaceful sleep in a long while. He's had sleep, nonetheless, but not a good one. He suddenly smiled in his sleep, and I smiled to. Mattie had asked me why I liked to watch people sleep, once. I told her that I made me feel like everything was okay in the world again. In your sleep, nothing can harm you except nightmares. I could always sense that.

After a few minutes I got up and tip-toed my way around Mello, trying not to wake him. I got undressed and redressed in the room, careful to do it quietly so that he wouldn't wake up to a half naked girl around him. That would be kinda funny to see his face, though. Let alone his reaction. But I wasn't going to be that horrible to him. Not yet, at least.

I dressed in my black skinny jeans, black long-sleeved shirt, and a white vest that had black fur in the rim of the hood. It didn't matter how I dressed, really. Even if I wore pink lacy dresses people would still find me to be intimidating (PFFT, as if I would ever wear _that_). I quickly curled back up into the blanket on the bed. I was never a morning person. Mattie would almost always wake me and make me get up, then leave for me to get dressed, and then find me dressed, but laying back down on my bed. It drove her crazy.

Mello finally started to stir and wake up. He looked up at me through half opened eyes. "Morning', chick." He said. "Morning. Thanks for sharing the blanket." I said. "And please thank me for sleeping on the floor, too."

"Thank you for sleeping on the floor."

"You're welcome"

He looked around the room, blinking to get used to the early morning light. He sat up, looking at the window. I loved these types of mornings, when it's all quiet and slow moving. He looked at me, and then said, "I forgot your name"

Cute.

"It's Melanie, but Mattie calls me Mello." I said.

"My name is Mello." He told me.

"I know. I'll tell her not to call me that when you're around so it won't be so confusing, alright?"

"Thanks. So where'd you come from, anyway?"

"A place called Louis house. My friends and I are the successors for the best of the best if they don't have successors already."

"Like whom?" he asked.

I smiled. "We go after the greatest minds or greatest rulers. If one of the best lawyers die or just don't want to do it anymore, we come in. Or even high-class rulers. If they don't have anyone in succession and they die, one of us could be the next person in line for the throne."

He looked at me, a look of huge interest and astonishment on his face. "Are you serious?!"

"As serious as I could ever be." I replied.

He finally stopped looking at me and got up off the floor. He went over to his closet, took out some clothes, and then looked over to me. "Can you turn around?"

"Yeah, sure." I turned around, facing the wall. "You would think that if a boy and a girl have to share a room, they would have a bathroom connected to the room." I said smartly.

"I guess you're right. But most kids actually _do_ have one. Some of them aren't even boy-girl roommates. I think it's one of the stupidest things in this whole orphanage. You can turn back around now."

I did as he said, turning around to see him redressed and looking at me as if he wasn't comfortable with me around. Maybe he wasn't. I would make sure to ask him at some point. He seemed to have the same taste in clothes as me. All black. I liked it, it suited him. He just had a pair of black pants on and a long-sleeved black shirt. Not as original as me. But, then again, if I took off my vest it would look like I was trying to mimic him this morning.

A little while later we were all in the mess hall eating breakfast. And when I say all, it was all six of us. Me, Mattie, Nella, Mello, Matt, and Near. We had all introduced ourselves, or, I should say, Matt and Mattie introduced everyone after a long, awkward silence. Mattie never liked silences, even though she never said anything not about video games. Mello was introduced last by Matt, and then and there Mattie exclaimed rather loudly "THAT'S WHAT I CALL MELANIE!"

We all stared at her for a moment. "What? I'm just saying" she said in a much smaller voice.

"It's alright, Mattie" I said, trying to make her less embarrassed. It never felt right to me when the girls were even in the slightest bit of distress. I didn't care about the other people most of the time, just the girls.

"Hey, Mel, what's your roommate like in the morning?" Mattie asked.

"Why the hell do you want to know that?" I replied/asked.

"Is he all grumpy or is he like you who keeps going to bed, or is he a complete morning person? He doesn't seem like it at all." There goes Mattie. She was one of the most curious people I know.

"Mattie, I'm not gonna tell you on account that he is right next to me."

"Smart move" Mello said.

"Whatever"

Time skip

Mattie's POV

We had been here at Whammy house for a whole week, now. Rodger wasn't kidding about the classes being harder, but they were still completely easy to us. At least these classes advanced faster so that we weren't studying the same thing for two weeks more than we needed to like most other schools.

In the last week we have been here, Melanie had already gotten three detentions, two of them with Mello. Mello had accomplished in making the lunch lady yell at him for trying to steal chocolate bars from the kitchen, but he still somehow snuck some away from her. He gave a few of them to Melanie. I knew Melanie was actually oblivious to the fact at how much trouble Mello had went through to get her some chocolate. I overheard that when Melanie asked "where'd you get these?" he lied and said that he went to the store to get them for her.

I wonder if Mello was actually trying to flirt with her or something. If he was, he was doing it all wrong. He should have told her the truth, since Melanie would have liked that much better. But then, she would have known that something was up about Mello.

Good move to say the least.

Ah. Maybe I was seeing a little MelanieXMello here. I don't know, but I'm starting to wonder if my 'click' with Matt is just infatuation. It probably is, but I'll get over it in a little while. Nella is starting to like this new place, I could tell. She's taking some extracurricular classes. Just calligraphy for now, but I wonder if I could get her into computer design. That way I could get her to make me some new video games, just for me.

I want to take an archery class, but that would mean for me to be physically active. I don't want that. I had never been someone to really get into some of that kind of stuff.

Melanie didn't even need to try to stay fit. She would be able to kick any ones ass all of her life, and do it with passion, too. Then something came to me. How many people was she going to give a flushy to? A flushy was when you dunk someone's head into a toilet and flushed. That was her warning to those people to never do what they did to annoy her ever again. I looked around the lunch room to try to pick out some people that were most likely get one.

I was cut short by Melanie asking me why I was starring at all the people. "I'm trying to pick out the people who are most likely get a flushy from you" I replied.

"Oh, that's easy. You see that blonde dude over there?" she pointed over to a green eyed, blonde dude on the other side of the mess hall. A ton of people surrounded him as if he was the most important person out of them all. I nodded my head. "I can tell that he is somehow going to get on my nerves very soon." She informed me as if it was one of the most casual of things. That was because it was to us. He looked like the kind of guy that it was going to happen by either him making fun of me or Nella, or him disobeying Melanie's orders.

Melanie turned to Mello. "Hey, do you ever have any problems with that guy over there? What's his name?"

"That's Jared. I've had to beat him up once for telling on me for stealing candy from the kitchen." Mello replied.

After he said that, I wondered how the hell this was a normal conversation for a group of kids through ages of ten and twelve. Yeah, Near, Nella, and Matt were here, too. They were just listening in, though. Matt raised his eyebrows when Melanie said, "I might have to give him a flushy one of these days".

"What's a flushy?" Near asked.

"It's when you dunk someone's head into a toilet and flush it." Melanie explained to him without hesitation. Near's eyes widened. I guess Mello never did that to him before. In the short while that we have been here, we have figured out that Near was Mello's worst enemy until he beat him. The only reason he was able to sit at the same table as Mello was because Melanie had told him not to kick him out until he got on her nerves. I have found that Mello will probably give into whatever she says. I wonder what she's been doing to him.

Matt was basically Mello's little helper. Go figure, the puppy was a helper. Not only did he help him, he went _everywhere_ with him. Well, everywhere short of the bathroom and, most of the time, Mello's and Melanie's dorm room. I personally think that I nicknamed him right, if I do say so myself.

* * *

**Me: this thing was actually five pages long on microsoft word**

**Matt: you type fast, by the way. it only took you fourteen minutes to copy it from your notebook**

**Me: thank you! *continuosly pokes Mello with a stick***

**Mello: stop it!**

**Me: tell them to review for me then! **

**Mello: review this damn story for gods sake, people!**

**Me: *still pokes Mello***

**Mello: i did it! now stop!**

**Me: i specifically told you that i wouldn't stop until i got five reviews telling me to**

**Matt: my wife is smart :D**

**Me: yay! *stops poking long enough to glomp Matt, then continues to poke Mello with a now sharper stick***


	3. the new kid

**me: I KNOW! this is a REALLY short chapter. BUT, Rose-TheDaughterofHades has convinced me to put up a second chapter beacuase this one is so short! AND YES the next one will be longer :D**

**Mello: that's nice and all but WHY AM I STILL IN A CAGE?!**

**me: well, the score was...**

**to get Mello out- 1. to keep Mello in- 2**

**Mello: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**

**me:yup. 2 votes were cast in the reviews and someone sent me a vote through a message. they told me not to tell you their names of the people who voted to keep you in so you wouldn't hurt them. **

**Matt: they're smart :D**

**me: teB360 voted you out, though. and here are the people who reviewed! Rose-TheDaughterofHades, Katie- Lyn Della Robia, The Anti-Fangirl, and teB360! i love you all! *glomps them* ^_^**

**Matt: DISCLAIMER- CJ doesn't own Death Note or any of it's characters. She does own, however, her OCs.**

**Melanie, Mattie, and Nella: on with the story!**

Nella's POV

I was in the playroom with Near, when suddenly Melanie stormed into the room, grabbed Jared (who was on the other side of the room watching TV), and dragged him off to who-knows-where. He was so shocked at this point that he just gaped at her like what was happening was the strangest thing in the history of forever.

I decided to follow, just to make sure that she didn't murder him. After a minute, I heard Near catch up with me and follow along. Soon, Melanie stopped at the bathroom that was for boys _and_ girls with only one toilet. It was one of the ones that no one used and, therefore, never cleaned.

"W-wait, what a-are y-you do-doing?" Jared stuttered. But it was too late for any of us to answer him. "Hold your breath, asshole." Melanie advised. She forcefully plunged his head into the water and banged down hard on the flush handle. She yanked up Jared's head after about nine seconds.

"That was a warning" she said to the now soaked Jared. "Tell anyone that I did that and you will get it much worse" he nodded feebly, probably scared as hell. Melanie tossed a towel on his head and walked out.

Time skip

Jared never told on Melanie, just as she said. We have been here for a month and a half now, and today a new student was coming to Whammy house. We only know that it's a guy. I hope he isn't a freak.

Mattie had told me about her thoughts on what Mello was doing to Melanie. _Flirting_. Usually, Melanie could spot every little thing about other peoples' lives, but that didn't include her. Melanie was always dense on that kind of stuff if it wasn't strait forward and demanding. For that reason, she depended on Mattie and I on pointing them out for her. Mattie quickly told me not to do that this time. I, of course, accepted. Melanie needed to see this one on her own.

I started to notice Mello's little liking to her, his protective side flash in his eyes when she was around other guys, and how, if she pushed hard enough, he would get her whatever she wanted as soon as possible. She didn't even have to tell anyone most of the time! He would just automatically know. It was strange, to say the least. Near told me that this has never happened before, so obviously Melanie was special to him. Good thing they didn't really come out of their room much, so no one knew about it but us. We all just hung out in their room most of the time when we weren't in classes or at the mess hall.

But, today, Melanie wasn't here. Mattie had brought her own Xbox, so now they had one in their room _and _in Mello's and Melanie's room. So, I doubt that Matt and Mattie realized that she was missing when they were playing the addictive video games. But, well, Mello did.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MEL?!" Yup, he called her a nickname. Now there were two people who could call her a nickname and get away with it. I don't like calling people anything but their actual names.

Matt must have finally snapped back to reality when he heard Mello's scream. "We don't know. Maybe she's at detention or something."

"She didn't tell me anything about getting detention." He replied.

I'm guessing that's when Mattie snapped a bit. "Well, she doesn't have to, Mello. She can do things without telling anyone." She turned back to the video game. Obviously beating the current high score was more important. Then, Near spoke up.

"If you were to get even closer with her, you might have a right to know where she is and what she was doing." Mello looked at him, not in fury, but in huge realization. He needed to pick up his game.

You see, neither me nor Mattie have told you this so far, but some of the guys around Whammy's had been eyeing her. Most of them were punk and skater boys, but she was unaware of them completely. If one of them asked her out, she would probably answer them on their appearance. And she liked the punk, all black with some color look, a lot. Mello had that going for him, but he didn't look even close to ready on popping the question. If he didn't get a move on, someone would want to steal her away.

Just when I thought that, Melanie walked into the room, and she wasn't alone. Following her was a black-haired boy in a black, long-sleeved shirt. His jeans were baggy and he didn't have any shoes on.

"Hey guys!" said Melanie. "This is the new kid, Beyond Birthday."

* * *

**me: i told you it was short. SO THAT'S WHY I'M GONNA UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW!**

**Matt: why not later today?**

**me: because i'm lazy**

**Mello: well, at least your not poking me anymore**

**me: yeah, i got bored of that. now i'm gonna create little moving L dolls to do it for me! *creates L dolls with her awesome author magic***

**Mello: WTF?!**

**L dolls: must-poke-Mello**

**me and Matt: and there you have it!**

**Matt: review my good readers, for i shall bring you Christmas tidings! ;)**

**me: and i shall put candy in your stockings! :D**


	4. Melanie's past

**me: i'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!! id didn't make a longer chapter like i promised! don't kill me!**

**Mello: STFU! i'm still cleaning the place after your party with your friend Caitlyn the other day!**

**me: it wasn't a party, really. we just called it that for her to be happier! :D**

**Matt: lol! Mello is cleaning!**

**Mello: STFU**

**Matt: NO!**

**Me: at least i put up some of their past**

**Mello: CJ doesn't own death note or any of its characters. she does own, however, the OCs and Louis house **

Melanie's POV

Everyone stared at Beyond and I as if we were a huge fight just about to happen. Mello looked like he would throw a punch at any minute. The reason, you ask? I have absolutely no flipping idea. He usually wasn't like that when I was around. I pushed it away from my mind, assuming that it was just from Mello not getting his way or him _still_ not beating Near.

Matt was the first to say something. "Cool," he said, "maybe he can help us out here. We need to beat this level, but we need to have a third player to continue"

"Sure, I'll play" Beyond replied.

Mello looked even more surprised and angry as Beyond sat down and was immediately accepted by Mattie and Matt. It was as if Mello was furious at Beyond Birthday himself just because he was _there_.

I didn't like it.

Time skip

It had been a week since everyone had met Beyond Birthday, and Mello still hated him. He would be fine and cool, and then Beyond would walk into the room and it was as if all hell broke loose on the tension between them.

I wonder if you guys were wondering what the Louis girls' past was. I know this is probably really off subject here, but we'll get back to Beyond and Mello later.

I was born in Cornwall, England. But, I wasn't just any normal kid. I was living in the backstreets of Cornwall. Every house we lived in kept getting robbed or shot up on the block. It was just my dad and I. Mom had left us about three months after I was born, my dad said. He forgave her, though. When I asked him why, he said that she was a free spirit, and that she would come back some day. At first, I didn't believe him, but on my fifth birthday, he showed me the note that she left for us. He wanted to wait until I could read it myself before giving it to me.

_Dear Andy and Melanie,_

_I had to leave. Why? I don't feel right when I stay in one place for too long. It just isn't me. I know that you will be safe without me, but try to stay safe anyway. I will come back some day to see my wonderful baby girl and my dear Andy, but that won't be soon._

_To Melanie, I know that you will become a beautiful, intelligent, independent woman when you grow up. But don't worry that I won't see it, because I will come back for you some day. Take care. I love you._

_Andrea_

My dad kept that with him every day. It wasn't much, but it seemed to give him hope every single day. After a while, it gave me hope to. He was really proud of my intellect. he told me that it would get me farther in life and that I if I had a chance to become even better, I should grasp it with both hands. I promised that I would.

But, one day, dad walked out the front door, and I heard a gunshot. I cried all of my tears that night at the police station. When a lady named Luanne came up to me and told me that I was going to London, England to live at an advanced orphanage for kids smarter than usual, I took that chance to advance myself even further. It was my dad's wish.

I keep the letter from my mom and a picture of my dad with me no matter where I go. When I came to Louis orphanage, I was immediately number one on the test charts. I became best friends with Mattie and Nella. We became sisters in a sort of sense.

If ythat you're ou're wondering what's so bad about living in this orphanage, here it is. The kids were ruthless, and I had to learn how to fight and protect Nell and Mattie. Louis was also in the bad part of town. We heard gunshots almost every night, and it haunted me with memories of dad. I felt horrible. I always crept into the same bed as Mattie every time I heard a gunshot at night. She didn't mind, though. She had bad dreams sometimes.

We were soon moved from orphanage to orphanage when Louis was over crowded. All of them were owned by Luanne. She told us that none of them were probably permanent, but we would get settled somewhere at one point. At every single one we would still be the successors of the best of the best. It only made sense. Some of them were even worse than Louis house had been. Every orphanage was decided to be relocated because of this. The advanced classes would stop in most of them.

Whammy house was our only place left if we wanted to keep the advanced classes, which we did. We called the three of us the Louis girls, and when we heard we were going to Whammy house, we finally made a pact that we would stay together no matter what, and that pact stands strong still.

* * *

**me: i'll put the other Louis girls' pasts next time, i absolutly promise! i already have ideas in my note book!**

**Mello: what the fuck ever you lazy bitch**

**Matt: you shouldn't talk to the author like that, you know. she can do horrible things to you. let me remind you that you're still in a cage.**

**Mello: LET ME THE HELL OUT ALREADY! THESE L DOLLS ARE STILL POKING ME!!!**

**L doll #34: i want a lollipop! **

**L doll #178: please review master CJ's story**

**L doll #123: *big cute eyes* pweeeeaaase**

**me: aren't they so adorable!**


	5. Nella's past and MelXMell

**me: Oh yeah! fifth chapter! i love all of my reviewers!**

**Mello: SHUT UP!**

**Matt: spagettie!**

**me: i'm with Matt on that one**

**Mello: thank you for the fuckin' chocolate, teB360**

**me: i have decided to let Mello out of the cage! it was getting kinda boring... But the L plushies are here to stay! ^_^**

**Mello: why the hell did you decide to keep these minions from hell?!**

**me: by the way, L can hear absolutly everything, so watch what you say about his look-alikes**

**Mello: *dead silent***

**Matt: DISCLAIMER= CJ doesn't own death note or any of its characters. she does, however, own the OCs and Louis house**

* * *

Nella's POV

I prefer to tell you where I am from through a résumé type of format, unlike Melanie who has come right out with it. I do not know what Mattie will do.

**From: **Florence, France

**Known languages:** French, English, and Japanese

**Father's name: **Elijah

**Mother's name: **Annabelle

**DOB: **February 14, 1997 (an emotional time for an emotionless girl)

**Other:** I was living a pretty normal life as an average five year old. I went to preschool, had a nice apartment, my mom worked as a secretary and my dad was a lawyer at a local law firm. They worked in the same town hall. How I ended up as an orphan, you ask? There was a fire at the town hall, and both of them were in there. They told me that they were the only ones that hadn't made it. I lived with one of my mom's friends named Esther. She couldn't keep me for more than a few weeks. When Luanne came on the last day that I could stay there, saying that I was going with her to England, I was relieved to know that I wasn't going to the police station and be taken care of by a dim-wit officer that probably couldn't activate cell phone without some help. I went to Louis house and met Mattie. Soon after that Melanie came along. She immediately took charge of the orphanage. You know the rest from Melanie's story.

Let's get on with what has happened since Melanie last talked to you.

Beyond had asked Melanie to be his girlfriend. Mello looked like he was about to explode _and _implode when he heard that she had said yes to Beyond. If we were at the tool shed he probably would have gotten one of the baseball bats and wacked at BB's head. But we weren't in the tool shed, we were in mine and Near's room. And as far as he could see, I had covered the whole room with pillows, cushions, and blankets. The only thing that was really hard was our bed frames and the giant box filled with Near's toys, and I don't think that even Mello could pick that thing up if he tried.

So he just sat there, starring at the wall, not a sign that he would ever move again. It was kind of funny. We were just minding our own business, you know. Near and I were playing with two toy robots, Matt and Mattie were playing with their DS's, and Melanie was in BB's lap while they both looked at a book named 'most profound murders of 1996'. It was obviously a very morbid book, since it showed pictures and everything.

Suddenly Mattie said "pause the games" Matt did what he was told. He looked at with a confused expression as she crawled in front of Melanie and BB. She was planning something terribly evil, I knew it. BB and Melanie looked up at her. She gave a swift look to Mello in the corner, and asked something that proves it that she was planning something terribly evil. "Are you gonna ask her to marry you someday, BB?" Mello snapped his head over to their direction. "Cause if you are," she continued, "I want to help plan everything! Nella and I can be Melanie's bridesmaids! Matt, Near, and Mel-". That was where Mello completely snapped and cut her off.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD ATTEND THAT FUCKING WEDDING!" he jumped up and his face was red.

Melanie looked up at him. "Why wouldn't you Mello?"

"BEACAUSE YOU TWO ARE NEVER GOING TO GET MARRIEDAS LONG AS MY GRAVESTONE ISN'T OUTSIDE!" He was still screaming.

"And why is that?" Melanie asked calmly. Something was up. She usually would be screaming her head off right back at him, but she wasn't. It was as if she was planning this all along, and BB looked the same way.

"Yeah," said BB "wouldn't you want us to have a happy marriage together?" He still had that calm face, but now he was smiling.

"BECAUSE SHE'S MINE!" Mello had really spilled the beans now. Then I realized that that was why they looked so calm. They were planning the whole damn thing!

Mello had finally stopped as he processed what he had just said. He lost all his color and his eyes lost the furious glare he had just milliseconds ago. He didn't look anyone in the eyes. He dropped down to the floor again and crawled back over to the corner. BB and Melanie had a huge grin on their faces.

"Mission accomplished, Mel" BB said, looking down at her.

"I'm surprised it took this little time for him to confess, B" she replied.

Mello turned his head slowly towards her and revealed that he was blushing. "What?"

Melanie crawled out of BB's lap and said "we were faking it" she was still grinning. "BB and I were never going out; we were just planning on faking it so that you would finally confess. Only Mattie knew our little plan, so don't feel stupid." She went over to him on her hands and knees and hugged his waist while he was still facing the corner. She nuzzled into his back. His blush got deeper.

"Don't do that again, 'k?" He said, looking down at her. She grabbed one of the puffy white quilts that were lying by her and snuggled into it. "m'kay" she said. Sooner or later she fell asleep on his back and BB went back to his room. Mello soon lay down and maneuvered Melanie over onto his stomach so that he could lie on his back.

We all stayed in mine and Near's room that night, perfectly content.

* * *

**me: this one was my favorite of all the chappies!**

**Matt: review! review! review!**

**Mello: what ever**

**L plushie #29: for the sake of Mello's head**

**Mello: . . . what?**

**L plushie #95: *holds up a gigantic ax***

**Mello: REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!**


	6. Mattie's past and Hide Holiday

**me: IN HONER OF MELLO'S BIRTHDAY I HAVE UPDATED EARLY!**

**Mello: you remembered!? this might be the first time i have been happy during this whole story! :D**

**me and Matt: YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**me and Matt: Happy birthday to you! you live in a zoo! you look like a birdyyyy! and you smell like one too!**

**Mello: *explodes with joy***

**me: HOLY MUTHA EFFIN CHEEZITS! he exploded before i did! **

**Matt: he was pissed that yesterday was national pick on Mello day**

**me: declared by MissehKeehel :D *explodes with epicness***

**Matt: CJ doesn't own deathnote. she only owns her OCs **

Mattie's POV

Yeah, I'm just gonna come right out with everything and make it as short as possible. I hate it when people spend a bunch of time explaining stuff about them.

I was born in Italy on June 6th, 1996. My dad (named Brady) was a complete ass and my mom (named Victoria) was a prostitute. Yeah, not really the best childhood, is it? Brady never really got food and mom was never really around (she was the main source of money, sick) so I learned how to hack computers of our nearby neighbors and get some money from their bank accounts and go get some food. I know it's illegal, but Brady said that he fed me while Mom was gone, which was a gigantic lie.

That's all I'm saying and you better fucking stick to it!

It's been about a week since Melanie and Mello got together. I TOLD YOU IT WAS HAPPENING! You owe me 5 bucks. ANYWAY, Mello still hasn't gotten used to it. It's kinda how he blushes whenever Mels comes up and hugs him. Scratch that; it's HILARIOUS!

I learned that BB was actually 14, so he was 2 years older than Melanie anyway. He didn't like to date younger girls, since they were always so blabby about everything and told everything to their friends. He said it was really annoying, and I SO believed him. I should know; I'm one of them.

Mello tried to act as boyfriend-ash all week, but was failing miserably. He's gotten a little better since last week, though. BUT, I want to speed things up a bit!

Next Saturday is the dance, and I am SO gonna use it to my advantage. I already have Matt on my side, so now all I had to do was get BB to help. That, and then convince Mello and Melanie to go to the dance in the first place. Can you believe it that they aren't going?! That's the stupidest thing in the whole wide world!

Here is how it all played out in the first place:

I went up to Matt in the cafeteria. "Hey, Matt, will you go to the dance with me-"His face lit up. "-to get Mello and Melanie even closer together?" His face crashed down. I wonder why. He nodded yes and walked off, suddenly gloomier than before. I would make sure to ask why later.

I snuck out of afternoon math class and went down hallway B. I passed hallway Z on my way (there is a LOT more people that have Z names then you would have originally thought) and I bumped into someone and fell down on contact. From the sound of it, whoever I bumped into fell down too.

I opened my eyes and looked directly into blood red eyes. They were as red as Beyond's (which he said were colored contacts). Well, at first I really DID thought that it was BB, but I was quickly corrected as I saw the long red hair and shiny, golden gladiator sandals. I won't lie, she was _really _pretty. She wore a black tank-top that had gold straps and her hair and eyes were shiny, even though we were in a gloomy hallway.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here, let me help you up." I said, taking one of her arms.

"It's alright, thank you. It's cool to meet you, I'm Hide Holiday." She said, looking at me with those red eyes. She was even tall! What?! Is she a super model or something? She was taller than me but just a little shorter than BB was. "I'm Mattie" I replied. We started walking in the direction I was heading.

"So where were you going in such a rush?" she asked, smiling.

"I was going to one of my friend's dorm. I need his help." I replied.

"For what?"

"Two of my other friends started dating about a week ago, but the boy is taking really long getting used to it. So I'm gonna try to get them closer at the dance on Saturday, and I'm probably gonna need his help." I explained.

"Well, I wish I could help, but I'm not going to the dance without a partner. I already get picked on."

"_You? Get picked on?_ BUT YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! I can't see any reason to pick on you!"

She smiled softly. "Thanks, but that was before a few hours ago when I got some work done. You should've seen me! Wait, I think I've got a picture." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and held it out to me.

I took it and was completely stunned. In the picture there was a girl in a white tank-top and red tie. Her red hair was in two braids with a pink strip in each of them. Round, tinted glasses hung on her nose. She was smiling, showing red beaded braces.

I looked up at her with wide eyes. "Now, that CAN NOT be you" I said.

"I know; I couldn't believe how much I had changed either! But it took A LOT of time to get me like this. I spent the whole day at the mall! Mr. Whammy had to take me to get the braces removed, and my hair needed a trim so while we were there we decided to get the pink strips out. And then I told him that my clothes were too small for me, which they were, and he took me around to get a new wardrobe!" She was really happy about everything, I could tell.

"But you look great now! Why is it that you still not go to the dance?" I asked.

"I'm still kind of building up my self esteem." She replied, looking down.

"Well that's okay, then! Oh, I know! Should meet my friend BB! He is really cool, and I know you will instantly like him!" I started dragging her along with me, obviously not letting her have a choice.

* * *

**me: why did i add another character, you ask? you will see, kiddlets**

**Matt: i pieced you and Mello back together! :D**

**Mello: send me chocholate for my birthday! :0**

**me: happy birthday!**

**Matt: review!!!!!!!!**


	7. the meet

**me: this chappi is super uberly short, so im updateing tomorrow, also!**

**Mello: i got a truck load of chocolate from DarkMarrionette182 for my birthday!**

**Matt: you were born on December 13, 1989, right?**

**Mello"ya**

**Matt: that's Taylor Swift's birthday!**

**Me and Matt: . . . **

**Matt: CJ doesn't own Death Note or any of its characters**Mattie's POV

* * *

We stopped in front of BB's door. At some point of time, he must have painted a tie-dye kind of thing on his door with the colors red and black. It looked AWESOME! Anyway, Hide was looking nervous, and I guess that's the self-esteem issue kicking in. I knocked on the door.

I heard rustling and then a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door and walked in, quickly grabbing Hide's hand so that she would come in too. Beyond was leaning towards the ground, looking under the desk. His room was one of the only bedrooms that had hard wood floors, so he had a black furry rug on the floor next to his bed. The bed was pushed up in the upper right corner and a chest was at the foot of his bed. The desk and TV was opposite of it. The walls were black and the curtains were red. From where BB was, his butt was pointing at us. Funny.

"Who is it?" BB asked, still looking under the desk.

"It's Mattie" I replied. Finally he looked up from the floor, up at the wall. "So what do you want?" He asked in a slightly more cheerful mood, walking over to the window and turning around towards us. He stopped dead at the sight of Hide Holiday. I'm guessing that he didn't have a pretty (and most likely hot to the male gender) girl his age in his room often. His eyes got wide.

"Who's your friend, Mattie?" He asked softly.

"This is Hide Holiday. We met just a couple of minutes ago and I thought that it would be awesome if you guys met! Hide, this is Beyond Birthday, but we just call him BB for short." I said.

She stepped forward, but just a bit. As she talked, she looked down. "It's cool to meet you, BB." Beyond turned his head to the side, looking at her with a curious stare. I think that he was probably wondering why she was being so shy to him, when usually it was the other way around with girls and him.

"Um, I think it's really cool to meet you, too." He replied, walking up to her. He looked over to me and said "Mattie, can I talk to you for just a sec?" I didn't have a choice as he put an arm around my shoulders and led me out to the hall.

Once he closed the door and we walked a couple of steps away from the door so that Hide wouldn't hear us, he looked at me and asked frantically "why the heck did you bring a pretty girl to my room without me knowing?!"

"Because I wanted you to meet her!" I replied. He softened up after that. "Well don't do it again. I'm hardly good with girls already, so I don't need to look more of like a fool. Besides! Holiday is gorgeous! Did you not think that I would be at least a little bit nervous?"

"Well of course I didn't, or I would have introduced you guys yesterday!"

"I thought you met her only a couple of minutes ago."

"I would have built a time machine!"

He looked at me strangely. I couldn't resist a giggle. He finally cracked a smile through this conversation and we went back down to BB's room.

* * *

**Me: review people or i'll put an insane, murderous, alcoholic Taylor Swift under your bed!**


	8. dresses and a Christmas theme

**me: i'm soorrrrry it's so short!**

**Mello: i got a fucking island load of chocolate from Yuki Dark!**

**me: WTF?! **

**Matt: that's kinda different**

**me: so anywaaay, these are my beloved reviewers so far! iceyxrain00, Katie-Lyn Della Robia, RetardedRai, lillambdragon, teB360, Rose-TheDaughterofHades, The Anti-fangirl, DarkMarionette182 (is that any relation to Blink182? i gotta know), and Yuki Dark! I LOVES YOU ALLS!!! but my hunger for reviews is not satisfied! ALL OF YOU MUST REVIEW, DAMMIT! **

**Mello: your hunger?**

**Matt: CJ doesn't own death note or any of its characters**They just kept talking, and talking, and talking, and talking, and TALKING the whole time! After a while I just gave up on my quest for help from BB and went to the front room to sign up for the dance committee. . .

* * *

Melanie's POV

Mattie has been acting differently for the past couple of days. Because first of all, SHE ACCTUALLY SIGNED UP FOR SOMETHING!!!!!! She never signs up for anything that involves working with other people. Well, unless she was planning on something during the dance.

. . . I'm so stupid. Of course she's planning something! Let me see here, it's a 26% chance that it's for Nella, a 14% chance that it's for anyone else, and a big fat 60% that it's for me or Mello. Yeah, I bet it is for Mello and I. WHO ELSE COULD IT BE FOR?! Now I'm freaking out. What is she planning? Why is she planning it? Is it over the top? I never knew that I would say this to you guys, but I'm scared.

She came around to our room earlier today and asked if she could make my dress.

"Why would I need a dress?" I asked

"For the dance, you don't think you can go in jeans and a tank-top, right?"

"I'm not going to the dance." I pointed out. She absolutely lost all color she had and has ever had. She had a face of complete disbelief. "What do you mean you're not going?!"

"I mean just that."

Let me remind you that Mello wasn't in the room at the time. "Well, don't you want to, like, blow Mello away? That would be fun to see his face, you know!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What kind of dress are you planning?" I asked. She wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to go, anyway.

She immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room, shutting the doors after us. She already had bails of cloth around her things. Tinsel, sparkles, and other Christmas stuff were strewn around the room.

"I'm thinking the dress could have a Christmas theme, since it's a Christmas dance, right?" she said.

"It's a Christmas dance?" I asked. I didn't know about this!

"Well, of course it is! With Christmas just around the corner, what else could it be?!" She was obviously very happy about all of this. Christmas was her favorite season, after all.

Before I knew it, she was putting me on a pedestal and measuring ever inch of my body. She would make my dress perfect down to the very last stitch in the seams.

"Hmm," she started to say "you have a model body, I hope you know that."

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of knowing."

"You're tall, skinny, pale, and can probably set the runway on fire if you strut a cat walk! How could you not notice this?"

"I never paid any attention." I simply said.

"Pick a color." She held out to fabrics. The first one was shiny purple and the second was a plain red."

"The purple." I said.

Nella's POV

Earlier today Mattie finished my dress. It went down to my knees and was white with red cotton on the end. I didn't know what Mattie's or Melanie's dresses looked like. It was pretty obvious that she was taking a liking to the Christmas theme.

I took it off and changed into my clothes, since the dance was only tomorrow and not tonight. The whole whammy house was covered in Christmas decorations. A huge Christmas tree was in the foyer. Ornaments of every color were on it, along with white, red, and multicolored twinkle lights.

Presents were already stacked up all around the poor thing.

* * *

**me: again, REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Matt and Mello: *backs away slowly***


	9. the dance and chocolate syrup

**me: *in a santa hat and has stockings on my feet* it's a day late for Christmas, but still, MERRY FLIPPIN' CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!! **

**Matt: *in the same thing* WHAT SHE SAID!!!!!!!!!!**

**me: i got a HUGE review from icyXrain00**

I'ma review for you,AND for the dear safety of Matt.(No offense,but I'm not really that much of a Mello fan,he kind of reminds me of Medusa from Soul OFFENSE TO ALL MELLO FANS(wheather they're girl or old men(lol)

So,yeah.I'm glad how the story progressing so far,but I'm starting to think that the story is starting to lose its 'special touch'.Like,there seems to be something missing...oh yes,L-sama! I hope that,somewhow,I don't know,but he appears out of being part of the story,and maybe perhaps being involed(sp?) with maybe one's your Oc's plans..lol,I don't know how,but I could feel a good evil plan from at least ONE of them.

Oh,and I also give Mello a present for his that it was late shall be: A humungous amount of sweet,chocolate in many different varieties!White chocolate,dark chocolate,milk chocolate,asain chocolates,american chocolates..ect.

Lol,this is starting to get me hungry..

Oh well,I really like how you made Hide Holiday(Or HH for short) compare with BB(Beyond Birthday).I was thinking that you could have Hide have something to do with BB's jam obsession or a ,I guess you might have already gotten that in mind.

Man..This review is like,taking forever to finish,so,I'm just finish it with just last statement:  
I got a request,and that's for L-sama to appear in the story in the next that this would be worked out.^^'

I'm outtie,iceyxrain00.

P.S  
You better write more!The entire fan colony of your fan base depends on it!(did that make any sense tho?0.o'lol)

**me: see! oh, and yeah, i will have something to do with your hinthint! just not in this chappi. AND I WILL INCLUED L IN THIS! just not in this chappi. and i welcome our knewest reviewer! drummrole please!**

**Matt: *drum roles***

**me: Neko66!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mello: more goddamn choklit!!! i'm starting to like these reviewers. i don't give a dan if you're a fan of mine, i just love the gifts you guys give me.**

**Matt: video games!**

**Mello: chocolate!**

**me: random stuff i get from everyone!**

**Matt: CJ doesn't own Death Note or any of its characters

* * *

**

Mattie's POV

My plan is cruel. Well, I guess not cruel, just funny and plan out weird. This is probably a real bummer for all of you out there who were waiting for some extravagant, well thought out, and unbelievable plan.

First of all, I made Melanie a dress. If you read the last chapter, you know it's purple, but she'll talk about it later. Anyway, I would drag both Melanie and Mello to the dance (literally if needed) and they would have fun and all that stuff. Boring so far, isn't it? But, what you didn't know before was that a bucket of chocolate fudge syrup would be waiting for her in the rafters in the hallway on the way back.

Mels and Mello are both _**huge**_ chocoholics. I bet you knew that already, though. I know this part is kinda mean, but I'm gonna have BB pull the lever to have the bucket dump chocolate syrup onto Melanie. Mello won't be able to stay! Near says that my plan is dumb and won't work; stupid near. It's totally gonna work! Just pray for me, here.

Melanie's POV

Mattie had dragged Mello down to her room a little while ago so he wouldn't see my outfit until the dance. I still don't know why it matters. I've given up on trying guessing what Mattie has planned out, but I'll be cautious. Knowing her, someone will probably be covered in something sticky by the end of the night. Like I said in the last chapter, it was more likely that either I or Mello would be the target.

I could feel the vibrations from the music below my feet. That's when Mattie burst through my door without the decency to knock. That was getting really old. "Are you ready yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, can we go now?"

She looked me up and down and smirked. "Have you ever been to a dance?" She asked. My eyes widened when I realized that I hadn't been to one. Sure, there were some at my school and stuff, but I never went to any of them. I guess I was kind of figuring that everyone would want to avoid me, since I wasn't exactly the nicest person.

"No, I guess I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Because you don't look like you're ready to party!" She exclaimed. "Why don't you put on some make up, or put those awesome boots you have on?"

In truth, I didn't think that a dance was worth getting so worked up over. But apparently it was something to get worked up over in Mattie's book. She didn't let me respond as she quickly closed the door and put me on the swivel chair.

"Close your eyes, I'm putting on makeup." She said. I closed my eyes and soon felt the small brush sweep over my eye lids. I felt the chair move slightly away from the mirror. "Okay, open your eyes," Mattie said and held out my black boots that went up to my knees and had a buckle at the top, "now put these on."

I did as she said; all the while she was standing in front of my mirror so that I couldn't see what I looked like. I stood up strait when I was done and looked over at Mattie to see what to do next. "OH MY GOSH! You look awesome! I don't think I've ever seen you so dressed up!" Yeah, she was defiantly getting way too worked up.

"Can it," I said, "What the hell do I look like, anyway?" All of this was getting on my last nerve. I hated to get dressed up, for anything! That is one thing that made Mattie an opposite to me. Besides, it's not like I'm the only one that has love going through the air. Near has been inching towards Nella for a while, now, and it won't be too much longer until something happens. And Matt has been hitting on Mattie for weeks and she hasn't noticed a god damn thing; to think that she describes me as dense to love.

She stepped aside to let me see the mirror with a huge grin on her face. I got to admit, she was right. I haven't looked this good in forever! My purple dress went to just above my knees with black cotton around the bottom edge. Black shoulder straps held it up and my black boots were right below the knees. My knees were the only visible part of my legs. They looked like combat boots but were more skinny and stylish, not to mention that Mattie replaced the lack shoe strings for purple ones.

"Huh, I do look good, don't I?" I looked over at Mattie. Her long red hair was down and she was wearing a dress that was similar to mine but was different colors. The dress itself was red and the cotton and straps were white. On her head was a Santa hat and she wore white gladiator sandals with laces that went up her legs a little ways. She looked like if Santa had a daughter or niece or something, she was it.

"Are we gonna go now, or what?" I asked, smiling a little bit at the anxious look she had on her face.

"Yeah, let's go already! I can't wait to see the look on the boys' faces when they see three girls walk up to them like this! I bet they won't be able to recognize us!" she babbled on like that for who knows how long on our way to the auditorium.

Nella was already there at the back doors, and may I mention that Near was holding her hand rather tightly, but Nella didn't look like she noticed. The Aly and AJ version of deck the hall was coming through the crack in the door.

"Matt and Mello are inside, already." Nella said, still in her light monotone. I looked nervously, not shyly, at the door, wondering if I should go in or high-tail it out of there before Mello saw me in a dress. Then again, Mattie wouldn't let me do that once I was so far into this game.

"Come on, let's go!" Mattie said, dragging me inside towards my own downfall. Again, I was scared. Mattie obviously had something going for me. We stepped inside right when the song 'Bad Romance' came on by Lady GaGa. Dancing Whammy kids surrounded me and seemed to double the size of number in the dark room of neon lights. Some of the tech kids were surrounded by a table in the corner with a laptop; they must have been the DJ's.

I looked around, sweeping every part of the party, when my eyes rested on BB and Hide in the corner, making out. Yeah, you heard me! I nudged Mattie and pointed over at them, and she instantly let her jaw drop. I took that moment to get away from her and scurried over to the snack table on the other side of the room.

I sat back and watched everyone else have fun and goof around, until someone poked my shoulder from behind. I turned around, looking into those icy, piercing eyes that I loved so much. I let a small smile play on my lips when I saw Mello, letting him look me up and down.

He grinned. "A dress? I never knew you would wear one." He said. "I can see why. I never knew that I would either." I replied. Without me noticing, he took me to the dance floor in the middle of everything. The music blared and the people were crowded. He must have noticed my discomfort, because he swept me over to the doors, away from all of the people. "You don't like the dance, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't. But Mattie wouldn't let me say no if I tried."

"Then why don't we go back? I don't care. Really, I just want to go, also."

"That is something that I can do at this point." We walked out, going down our now silent hallway, when suddenly Mello pushed me away about a few feet. Before I knew it, he was covered in some kind of brown liquid, his eyes closed. It didn't take me a second to know that Mattie had set this up. After a minute, he let his head rise and opened his eyes, and let a grin spread on his face. "It's chocolate syrup."

Despite the fact that he was covered in chocolate syrup, I went up to him and gave him an 'under the mistletoe' kiss, except there wasn't any mistletoe. I hugged him tightly, with the intentions of never letting go.


	10. little NearXNella

**me: IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT IT WAS SATURDAY YESTERDAY! YOU CAN FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT! JUST DON'T KILL ME! **

**Mello: stfu! i don't care about the damn story!**

**me: MissehKeehl**

**Mello: who?**

**me and Matt: how dare you say that about your wife!**

**Mello: oh, that MissehKeehl. SHE IS NOT MY WIFE!**

**me: is too**

**Mello: is not**

**me: is too**

**Mello and Matt: *keeps going***

**Matt: Chocoholic Jeevas doesn't own Death Note or any of its characters**

**me: WELL THEN MR. DENIEL (sp?) ! I'M GOING TO THE EMO CORNER OF THE INTERNET!**

**Mello: FINE THEN!**

**Matt: this is gonna go on for a while**Christmas Eve

* * *

Mattie's POV

All the little kids that I didn't even know were at Whammy house came rushing down the main steps. I couldn't see why, since Christmas was tomorrow. Then I did see why. A very skinny Santa Clause was on a big red chair in front of the Christmas tree.

Matt came up behind me and asked "You know that's L, right?"

"He pretends to be Santa every year?"

"Yeah, it's one of the only times he comes around every year, it's just that most of the little and older kids don't know it's really him. I think that only a few of us know that it's L." He explained. I nodded my head and went back to my DS and started to walk away, when he grabbed my shoulder. "I dare you to go see him" he challenged. I smiled. "As long as you come with me."

We waited in line for what seemed like _forever_, but we made it. I got up on his knee with Matt getting on the other one. "Well, hello there little girl," He exclaimed, "and little boy! What can Santa get you this Christmas?" I made an 'L' with my hand on my lap. His eyes widened when he saw it. "I want you to come visit my friends Mello and Melanie" I said.

Now Matt's eyes widened. "Oh really, now?" L said, raising an eyebrow. "Yup! I want you meet them. They're really fun!" Now that was just a blatant lie. The kids behind us were getting anxious, and Matt seemed oblivious to them, just focusing on what I was actually saying. "Well, I think I can do that!" L finally said.

At this point, a little boy was really mad. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me down. Matt quickly grabbed my hand and was pulled down also by the force of my weight and the boy's grab. When all of this was going on, L's Santa beard got caught on one of us and got pulled off. I felt myself hit the floor and someone fall on top of me. I looked up and saw Matt; his face was as red as his hair. He scrambled off of me and held a hand out to help me up.

I took it and then looked around, finally noticing how unnaturally quiet it got in the room. I looked over at L, and found out why everyone was so quiet. He wasn't the Santa Clause. He was the beardless L.

Nella's POV

I picked up the controller for my race car and started zooming it around the room. Near joined in soon after, but not for long, since that's when Matt and Mattie barged in with a black haired man in a Santa suit and locked the door.

"May I know what you have done now, Mattie?" I asked.

"Um, I kinda, sort of, um. . . -"

Matt came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. "We went to go see Santa who was really L and we accidentally pulled off his beard. Now there are a bunch of screaming kids after us." He let go of Mattie.

"I think I was explaining it fine, thank you very much!" Matt crossed his arms. "Well apparently you couldn't! Even I couldn't understand what happened when you explained it, and I was there!" he turned to me and asked "do you mind if we hang out here for a little while until the crowd calms down?"

I shook my head no. Matt and Mattie sat down in front of one another and took out their DSs. While we all went back to what we were doing the man with black hair just stood there, obviously unsure of what to do.

Near looked up "L, if you are going to be in here you might want to take a seat. You are welcome to use my laptop if you wish." L nodded and went over to near's desk to start furiously typing on the poor machine. Near got up and came over to me, holding out a hand to help me get up. I took it and we went out of the room and down the hall.

Near stopped me at 2 big doors that I have never seen before. Wreaths were hung on each of them and bows were on the handles. He grabbed one of the handles and let the one door swing open. Inside that room literally took my breath away. Another Christmas tree was centered I the middle of the enormous room with twinkle lights on the ceiling and the tree. Handmade ornaments hung on every branch of the tree. The room itself glowed gold.

I went to run in and take the surroundings in more detail, but Near stopped me and pulled me back to the place I was before. Before I knew it, Near had pulled me into a kiss that was soft and pretty, but sent my head spinning.

We pulled away, letting him see my shocked face with wide my eyes and mid-open mouth. He pointed up and I saw a little plant hanging from the archway.

"Mistletoe" he said.

* * *

**Matt: review please!**

**Mello: _don't you dare! let her suffer!_**

**Matt: 0.0 *hides behind CJ in the emo corner***

**Mello: *seething***

**me: *calls out* is too!**


	11. Christmas Day

**me: THERE ARE THINGS NEEDED TO BE CLEARED UP HERE!**

**Mello: and that would be?**

**me: first off, i need your guys help. in soon chappies there will be a major time skip. i need to know if i should go with the original Death Note time line, or should i go with my own. meaning, should Matt and Mello die during the kira case or should i let them live?**

**Matt and Mello: O.O**

**me: and when my story reaches up to 50 reviews, I WILL MAKE A SHOUT OUT VIDEO ON YOUTUBE FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! i will give ya the link ;)**

**Matt: how many reviewers are there?**

**me: i don't know, goddammit! and i also need suggestions for the story! think of evil plans having to do with NearXNella and MattXMattie**

**Near and Matt: e.0**

**me: WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM, NEAR?!**

**Near: i came from the story**

**Me: then do the disclaimer!**

**Near: Chocoholic Jeevas doesn't own anything. she only owns the OCs and Louis house**Nella's POV

* * *

It's Christmas day, and I should be happy. But near hasn't even acknowledged what happened last night! This holiday season is going to be full of confusion, I can tell.

The main hall Christmas tree was surrounded by children of all ages, trying to get to their presents. Near and I watched, his hand clasped in mine. He still had that emotionless expression on his face, as if the kiss never happened. I thought that I would never say this about near, but I was thoroughly annoyed with how he was acting.

I didn't want to tell Mattie, since last time she messed with someone else's love life, someone got a bucket of chocolate syrup dumped on them. See, it IS good to look back on the past and learn from other peoples mistakes. Even though whose mistake that was is a complete mystery.

Once everyone else got their presents, near and I went over to the tree to get ours. The tree was fake, but beautifully huge nonetheless. White Christmas lights were twisted around the plastic branches, surrounding the handmade ornaments and bows and bells that were hung on almost every branch. Our presents were easy to spot, since they were the only plain white ones there.

Mattie's POV

I woke up first around 11:00 in the morning. Matt was in a heavy sleep beside me. The TV blared the memorized-by-now 'tie' screen from the Mario cart video game that we were playing. Of course, this was becoming a routine. We would spend all night playing video games, surrounded by pillows, and then around 3:00 in the morning we would finally pass out on each other. Then when one of us woke up, we would see the 'tie' screen from said video game.

I turned to Matt and started to shake him. "Hey, hey Matt. Come on! It's Christmas and we still don't have our presents!"

His eyes fluttered open half way. "Come on Matt," he mumbled. Yeah, he started calling me Matt instead of Mattie. "Just five more minutes, I promised"

"Fine, but only five!"

Five minutes later

"Okay now, if you don't get up right this instant, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" Matt interrupted.

Matt's POV

"This!" I heard Mattie say. I listened to her feet shift around me and one of the beds' springs crunch. Suddenly, I felt a huge crushing weight on top of me. I let out an aching moan. "You jumped on me, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yup! Now get up or I'll do it again!" With her still on me I jumped up to my feet, letting her fall. "Ow! You didn't have to do it that quick! You could've let get off of you first!"

"Yeah, but I didn't, did I?"

At the Christmas tree

I ran to the tree with Mattie following. The only people there were Near and Nella. "Hey, where are Mello and Melanie?"

Nella pointed up and when I looked up, I saw them sitting on the rafters, just waiting to fall to snapped necks. "Hey guys! What took you so long?!" Melanie shouted out. "Yeah, you didn't over sleep again, did ya?!" Mello called.

"Yes we did, and we're proud of it!" I called back up to him. Mattie giggled. "But when you fall down from there and snap your necks, it won't be my problem!"

"Who said we were gonna break our necks?" Mello replied.

"Yeah, we gotta rope!" Melanie added, holding a rope attached to the rafter.

I ran back to the tree and looked for our presents while Mattie continued the back and forth shout outs. I got them and brought them over to Mattie. She stopped shouting up to Melanie and Mello and sat down beside me on the ground. We tore through the neatly wrapped boxes. I got a new guitar hero guitar and she got the Zelda DS video game.

"Hey," Mello shouted out "What did you guys get?!"

"I got the new Zelda game, and Matt got a new guitar hero guitar!" Mattie called out. "Why don't you come down here and explain why you're up there in the first place!"

Melanie nodded and slid down the rope, Mello after her. Good thing they were smart enough to wear gloves so they wouldn't get rope burn. They walked up to us, passing Near and Nella (who were playing with Near's new race cars).

"We were up there because we could be up there. We just didn't feel like coming back down, duh" Melanie explained.

The next day

Melanie's POV

It's clear that Matt is into Mattie, but I can tell that he doesn't have the guts to actually do anything about it. And she calls ME oblivious to love. And if you pay close attention, you can tell that Nella is annoyed with Near for some reason, which surprises me, since she's never annoyed.

So, now it's my turn to make a move and put together a plan.

* * *

**me: so ya. give me some flippin' ideas!**

**Matt: AAAARGH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?!?!?!?!**

**Mattie: *sobby face* why are you yelling, Matt? you neva yell ;-; *runs off with still a sobby face***

**Me: look what you did!**

**Matt: no- wait! crap! am i gonna have to sing that 'baby come back song' that's always on those cleaning comercials?**

**Mello: if you do, i will rip out your vocal cords**

**Matt and i: 0.0**

**Mello: review**


	12. reckless

**me: WHOOOOOOOOO! 50 REVIEWS! yeah, i probably look stupid getting all worked up over just 50 reviews**

**Mello: no dip**

**me: SHUD UP! and i will make my thank you video and put it up on youtube tomorrow! the link will be on my profile page!**

**Matt: yayayayayaayayayayayayayayaya! I LIKE POPTARTS! have you guys heard of Passion Pit? they're cool. and ZOMG I FOUND THIS ICE CREAM CALLED SUPER MAN AND I JUST WATCHED THE INCREDIBLES AND THAT'S COOL AND MELLO LOOKS LIKE A LITTLE DUTCH GIRL AND DRUGS ARE BAD FOR YOU AND RADIO ACTIVE BANANNA AND TH-**

**Mello: you put him on red bull, didn't you?**

**me: maaaybe**

**Mello: *sigh* CJ doesn't own Death Note or any of its characters. she just owns her OCs and Louis house**

Time skip

Mattie's POV

Mello left. Near got the place as the next L. So now L is dead, too! Near left with Nella. I could deal with Mello being gone, and Nella being in a secure place with near.

But Mello took Melanie with him. They left in the middle of the night, with no goodbyes. Matt got stone cold. We don't stay up all night playing video games anymore. They all left about two weeks ago, but the times that they were here seem like a millennia ago. Playing video games is just too much like when they were here. We stopped doing it when I burst out crying like a baby in the middle of Mario Cart.

All of a sudden Matt is number one. He hates that pressure, and in no way in hell does he want to take after Near. I hate seeing him like this. He gave it to them that he wouldn't get angry. Because that's what he does. He _gives. _

I feel as if I could collapse at any moment. I'm just a walking robot. I wake up, get dressed, go to class, come back, do homework, and go to sleep, and then wake up to do it again and again, and again, and again. Matt is the same way now.

I finished my homework and crawled into bed. I felt my eyes get heavy and let them close.

"WAKE UUUUP!"

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. I lay gasping, and then looked up. Matt was on top of me, looking like he was about to burst. "WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Mello and Melanie are coming to get us!" Matt got off of me and went over to his bed, which I saw had two duffel bags half-packed on it. "wh-what?" I stuttered.

"they're coming to get us! Mello called me. I don't think Melanie could answer, since she was asleep. But they're coming to get us in a little while. It will be tonight, I promise"

All of this hit me like a train. They're coming? I jumped out of bed and ran over to him to help pack. They're coming! I stuffed everything I could into both duffel bags; I don't think it matters anymore, since we're dating and all.

Melanie's POV

I opened my eyes groggily and saw Mello facing sideways in front of me. He took a cell phone away from his ear and snapped it shut. "Who was that?" I asked sleepily. He looked over to me, a hard look vanishing, being replaced by softness. "That was Matt. We're going to go get him and Mattie."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I can't live without them either. Put your shoes on; you're coming with me" He responded.

We went around behind the orphanage, me clinging onto Mello while he drove his silent motorcycle. We stopped gently and quietly so we wouldn't be able to awake anyone.

"Okay, here's what you're gonna do," of course, he isn't silent enough or ghetto spy-ish enough to go through all of Whammy house's security measures to do this himself (it's a miracle that he got out at all). "Go in, come out with them. Nothing more, nothing else." I nodded and jumped off.

The way I was dressed, in the dark I looked like I was one of that latex wearing, super flexible, gadget going spies in one of those action movies. I wore my black leather skinny pants, my black leather knee-high boots, and my black leather tank top with a hood. Yeah, both Mello and I absolutely LOVE black leather.

I ran to the wall of the building and started to climb up the fire escape. I got to the third floor and climbed into the nearest window. Funny, Rodger spends thousands of dollars on security equipment and he doesn't bother on locking the windows. Either that or some stupid kid wanted to open the window. He might as well sell off all of the stuff anyway! He doesn't check the cameras, lock the doors or windows, or even turn on the damn security system. If he did, then Mello and I would have been busted every time that we decided to break the rules.

I soundlessly walked through the familiar halls. I stopped at the door with the 'M2'.

Nella's POV

I sat beside Near, playing with my electric train. So Melanie went in to get Matt and Mattie, did she? No doubt Mello was a part of this also. Near looked over at me.

"You miss them, don't you?" he said.

"This isn't like it used to be, but I'll manage." I replied.

"Are you sure? You being upset isn't something that we could handle at the moment."

"Yeah, it's just that I can't get a h- . . . wait, we?"

"Yes, the SPK can't let their 2nd in command be upset, can we?" he replied.

I stared at him incredulously. "No, I suppose not. Maybe you should get your head out of your _ass_ and notice the important things to _you_ and not just _the case_. Or are those things not important after all?" I stomped out of the room as if I was one of those businesswomen late for a meeting in one of the most uptight companies in the world, leaving him in my dust to wonder about what I just said.

Melanie's POV

I felt Mattie curl up to me, asleep. We were all boarding the plane tomorrow night. Matt was asleep against Mattie as she slept on me. I gently took Mattie off of me and put her on the couch as I slowly got up. I walked over to Mello, who was in the chair facing the laptop, and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Don't over work yourself, love" I said.

"I won't, just make sure you don't over work either" he replied.

* * *

**me: *seethes* REVIEW MORE**

**Mello: whats wrong with you?!**


	13. riot

**me: YAYYYYY! I HOPE ALL OF YOU LOVED MY THANKYOUNESS VIDEO!**

**Mello: i didn't**

**Matt: Bad Romance was playing in the back ground ^_^**

**Me: Mello STFU! and yes, Matt, that id Bad romance ^_^**

**Me: and if you didn't get a message telling you about it, than you have your messaging disabled and the link is on my profile page! :D**

**Mello: *sigh* at least this AN isn't as horrid as the other ones**

**L doll # 426: i wouldn't be so sure about that**

**Matt doll # 4, 783: i beat Sasuke on Naruto Ninja! ^)_(^ I MADE ITACHI'S FACE !!!!!**

**Mello: HOLY SHIT THERE ARE MATT DOLLS NOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Me: why yes, of course! now do the disclaimer Matt doll # 98,534!**

**Matt doll #98, 534: DISCLAIMER: CJ doesn't own DEATH Note or any of its characters. she just owns the OCs and Louis House**

**Mello: how many ARE THERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**me: i dunno, but i DO know that there is a hell of a lot more Matt dolls than L dolls ^_^**

**Matt: I HAVE AN ARMY!!!!!**Mattie's POV

* * *

The Japanese city's lights blinded me for a moment, before blinking and adjusting my eyes to the nightly brightness. Most of the neon lights came out of the doors of night clubs and off of over-sized advertisements. I put on my purple goggles after up at Matt's orange ones glinting off the horrible brightness.

We got into a car that I didn't recognize and drove off further into the over grown town. Huge buildings and skyscrapers surrounded us, as if to show us that there really wasn't any escape from what we were doing here.

Before we left America, Mello had gone somewhere and brought back the only photos ever taken of us. A picture of Mello alone, and then a picture of all six of us together. I remember when that was taken. It was two years ago, and we were all bundled up together in the endless mounds of blankets and pillows that were known as Near and Nella's room. Mello wanted to burn them both, but Melanie somehow smuggled the picture with all of us away from him. It was now in my back pocket, protected by my red leather wallet.

I looked away from the car window and snuggled up to Matt, who was on the other side of me, and his familiar furry vest. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

I told him what I always wanted to do, and where I wanted to live before all of this happened. I wanted to have a house out somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the country side of England; maybe in America. I wanted to have the warm sun high in the sky with miles of plain land all around us, and no one would ever be able to find us in a bazillion years.

But we both knew what the chances were that we would make it out alive of this case. And that was slim to none.

Nella's POV

There was a riot the day that I went out on Near. Let me just give you a recap on what happened yesterday:

**I sat beside Near, playing with my electric train. So Melanie went in to get Matt and Mattie, did she? No doubt Mello was a part of this also. Near looked over at me.**

**"You miss them, don't you?" he said.**

**"This isn't like it used to be, but I'll manage." I replied. **

**"Are you sure? You being upset isn't something that we could handle at the moment."**

**"Yeah, it's just that I can't get a h- . . . wait, we?"**

**"Yes, the SPK can't let their 2****nd**** in command be upset, can we?" he replied.**

**I stared at him incredulously. "No, I suppose not. Maybe you should get your head out of your **_**ass**_** and notice the important things to **_**you**_** and not just **_**the case**_**. Or are those things not important after all?" I stomped out of the room as if I was one of those businesswomen late for a meeting in one of the most uptight companies in the world, leaving him in my dust to wonder about what I just said.**

I felt like I could tear his head right off. I went into my room and shut the door, forgetting to lock it. About an hour and a half later I heard rumbling and crashing, even faint screaming. I ran to the window, and was shocked and appalled at what I saw. There was a huge mob of hundreds of people, breaking windows and destroying everything they could find, trying to force their way into the building. Helicopters and police cars were everywhere, the policemen hardly putting a dent into stopping it no matter how hard they tried to. I watched as some of them even talked to those people and started to join in for whatever purpose they had to destroy the building.

My door slammed open and I swung my head around to see who it was, afraid that some of them had found a way to bust in. but it wasn't them; it was near with a worried face.

He was holding a pile of clothes. "Get away from there" he said, rushing over to the window and putting down the blinds "you don't need to be seeing that. Put these on so that we can escape" he held out the pile, which I now recognized as a police sergeant uniform. "Knock on the door when you're done so that I can get you." He instructed me, leaving the room.

Looking back on it I remembered how he ushered me out of there with everyone possible guarding me, instructing me to stay with someone at all times until we got to the next headquarters. _Did he really care about me, or was he just making sure that I wouldn't get hurt? _I wondered to myself.

We were both now in the main room of the new SPK headquarters in Japan, and there was no doubt that Melanie, Mattie, Matt, and Mello had followed us here. They had been pretty quiet since they got Matt and Mattie. Well, except when Mello came in and pointed a gun at near for the pictures we had. He looked over at me once he had them, _"they're OK" _he said.

I reminded myself of what he said every single half hour of the day, knowing that Mello never lies. But, then again, 'OK' never always meant 'safe'.

Near would never let me leave a room without asking me where I was going now. He was like an unsecure boyfriend, or an over protective mother, Wait, let's change that to father. For example:

_Near: *talking to other SPK members*_

_Me: *getting up and leaving the room*_

_Near: *to the SPK agents* Kira could b- *swings head over to me* Where are you going?_

_Me: bed_

_Near: I'll join you in a little bit then_

_Five minutes later in the bed room_

_Me: *on one bed*_

_Near: *tip-toes in and crawls to my bed* *whispers* are you still awake?_

_Me: yeah_

_Near: well, im here, OK_

_Me: yeah, ok_

I'm starting to doubt my logic that he doesn't have feelings and that kiss actually meant something all those years ago. Maybe he's doing what I told him and got his head out of his ass. I hope he is, because I hate the inner drama it's causing me.

* * *

**me: now all of you little reviewers review! ^_^**

**Mello: GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!!!!!**

**Matt: GOOD MATT DOLLS! GOOD! ATTACK THE MONSTEROUS MELLO!!!!!!!**

**me: -___________-**


	14. sleepy confession

**me: SOOOORRRRRRYYY i know it's the second time i'[ve updated late BUT i have A good reason for it this time instead of just forgetting**

**Mello: liar**

**me: STFU! but fanfiction was going through technical difficalties on my side of the internet**

**Matt: D: i couldn't play my video games**

**me: DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT MY READERS/REVIEWERS?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Matt and Mello: no**

**me: . . . shutup. ANYWAY icyXrain00 made FANART!!!! I AM SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!! and this is just my first story!**

**Mello: YOU'RE GONNA MAKE MORE?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**me: yup!**

**Matt: do you have an idea?**

**me: yup**

**Mello: 0_e *atemps to throw himself out the window***

**me: *saves him* now do the disclaimer Mello!**

**Mello: CJ doesn't own Death Note or any of it's characters**

**Matt: she just owns the OCs and Louis house**Melanie's POV

* * *

Mello had quickly turned into one of the higher ups in the mafia, and so did Matt. Because they were both high up in the system, we were too. It was kind of like we were princesses. Think about it! We were automatically superior because we were important to the real higher-ups, but if they didn't want us anymore we would be kicked to the curb and quickly killed. It's a pretty unsteady place if you don't know how important you were to those people. Good thing that we did know, and that was pretty damn good place to be for us.

Anyway, back to Mello and Matt. They were probably put up because of their intelligence. I don't think that they knew how smart Mattie and I were, but I do know that they would be surprised to find out that Mattie and I were both smarter than either of them. Of course, Mello knew this, but I don't think he cared because we didn't want to pass him. If we did, none of us cared. Maybe he did on the inside; he was just nice enough to us that he wouldn't show it.

We had moved into a ratty apartment, and Mattie defiantly loved it. I think she was born to be a free spirit, since she _loved _having no adults around, she _loved _doing almost everything on her own, and she _loved _walking around in the apartment in just a bra and sweatpants. Just as I said in chapter 1, I would never get tired of that chick. Matt, is nowhere near getting used to the last one, and we can all tell because he gets all red and his mouth gapes. Mattie once crawled on his lap during one of her little episodes and he freaked out, almost yelling to put a shirt on. He ran to his and her room for a couple hours after that, later on apologizing for yelling and then yelling again because Mattie still didn't have a shirt on. I wish I had a video of it.

I HAVE A NEW FOUND LOVE FOR LADY GAGA! She looks like Mello XD. Matt said that she totally raided mine and Mello's closets for paparazzi. Yeah, real funny Matt. I had to restrain Mello from choking him with his goggles.

Mattie has pop rock music blasted 24/7 in this god damn apartment. I'm tired of smash mouth, weezer, theory of a dead man, white strips, and a bunch of other crap that Mello wants to smash the stereo for being played over and over for. I can't really blame him, since you can only take I don't care by fall out so many times before you want to strangle the song itself.

Matt still plays his video games whenever he's not on surveillance duty. I don't ever see the point in those things, really.

Anyway, let's see what's happening right now. Mattie (fully clothed) crawled onto Matt's back while he was playing his game boy, and he didn't even twitch. "Ahem, earth to Matt, there's more to life than playing video games. Where do you get off?" She said.

"In the bathroom, I already told you"

Her eyes bulged. "What?"

"Just kidding."

"oh. Anyway, why do you keep playing those. Granted that I play them once in a while now, but not obsessively like you do." She said

"But I like playing them" he said after a couple seconds.

"Well, fine then" she replied, getting off of him.

I turned my head over to Mello, who was nibbling on a chocolate bar and watching TV. "Hey Mello" I said.

"Yeah?" he replied, not looking away from the TV.

"What's your next plan?"

He finally turned to me and said "Kidnapping Takada" not hesitating.

"WHAT?!" Matt, Mattie, and I said in unison.

"You heard me"

"How in the hell are we gonna do that?!" Matt said, abandoning his game boy.

He kept looking at me and said "This is how. . ."

Nella's POV

I woke up from my dreamless sleep, slowly opening my eyes. The room was brightly lit by the early morning sun, making the white shine like bright silver. I sat up and rubbed my eyes free of the left over sleepiness. I looked around and spotted Near, curled up in the sheets, looking like a cute little kid as he slept. I crept out of bed and went over to him, seeing that he really did look rather cute.

I got up and walked over to the window, shutting the blinds so that the sun no longer shown and the room turned into a dull gray. The room looked similar to our old room back at whammy house. Pillows and blankets littered to floor, not showing any of the carpet underneath. Everything was white, except for a few of the blankets that were light pastel colors.

Near started to stir on the bed and opened his eyes lazily. "hey Nella, how are you?" he asked softly, still waking up.

"I'm OK" I replied just as softly "are you OK?"

A faint smile came onto his face as he nodded his head slowly. He looked up at me through half-lidded eyes "Come here please"

I silently went over to him and knelt down so that we were at level to each other. "Do you like me?"

That question threw me off completely, but I replied "of course I do"

"No, do you like-like me?"

My eyes widened; I hadn't really thought of what my feelings were for him, just what his were for me. But I came to the conclusion "Yeah, I do. Do you feel the same?"

His smile was wider now. "Yeah, but is it OK to say that I'm not ready for it?" the softness never hardened in his voice.

"Yeah, it's OK. I can wait; just don't keep me in the blank" I replied, smiling just as wide.

"I promise I won't keep you in the blank, then"

* * *

**me: sadly, this story is coming to an end**

**Mello: halleluja!!!!!!!**

**Me: shut up**

**Matt: review peoples!**


	15. Mello's plan and Matt's luck

**me: wuaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ;____________________;**

**Mello: OH FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT NOW**

**me: the story is almost over! probably in the nexy chappi!**

**Matt: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Mello: YEEEEESHHHHHHHHHHHH HALLEJUAH! 5TTHERE IS A GOD!**

**me:JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW! I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THE NEXT STORY!**

**Matt: look Mello! SOOOOO CLOOOOSE!**

**Mell: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Matt: CJ doesn't own Death Note or any of it's characters**The plan was simple, but important. Matt would create a diversion when Takada was going in. Mello would pose as a safe officer and take her on the motorcycle to a somewhere. Then they would change into a truck where no one would suspect him of anything. There was, of course, a chance that they would both die. What? You think I haven't thought of that?! I think about that possibility every hour ever since we all ran from Whammy's!

* * *

I'm getting angry over nothing, aren't I? I'm worried, that's all. I don't want to lose them. I really, really don't. But the plan hasn't started yet, since Mattie as somehow curled her entire body into Matt's vest and won't come out. She's probably figured the same thing as me, that they weren't going to make it.

"Come on, love" Matt whined, trying to get her out of the vest "we need to get a move on!"

"No! Don't go! What if you die?! Then I wouldn't have my familiar little red head blushing whenever I take of my shirt, or smile whenever I cook even though it tastes like crap. Or hug me when I get a nightmare, or –"

"Come on Mattie! Don't do this to me! We'll be in touch the entire time, I promise! You're going to be navigating me so I WON'T get cornered and die! Please!" said a pleading Matt.

She poked her head out "You promise you'll keep in touch?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

She looked at him for a really long time before saying "OK, I'll get out"

She carefully got out, but one thing Matt wasn't counting on was her not wearing a shirt, again. Matt's blush was indescribably red, but none the less, he picked her up when she held out her arms for him too. "Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you til' death, just hope you know that"

"I love you too. . . You promise?"

"I promise"

0ne hour later

"Okay, there are 4 police and 1 helicopter trailing you. And the police have surrounded the area at the next intersection on the road you're on, so turn into an ally as fast as possible."

Mattie was rambling off oh-so-dear important details into the little headset that was linked to Matt's radio while I watched the live news feed that was trailing Mello.

_Come on you stupid-ass cops! Lose him already! Let him do it! _

I was practically strangling the TV with my eyes, hoping that he and Matt would make it. Takada was stupid, just admit it. After the last two spokes people died from the death note, you'd think that a top-of-the-class girl like her would know about those odds. Well, she probably knows those odd are risky, but something's keeping her do it. What in the hell would get her to do all of this?!

Think, Melanie, think! What would make her do it? The only reason I would do it would be for Mello or one of the girls, but it doesn't look like she has a love interest, or even any friends.

Wait a minute. I picked up Takada's folder that Mello had, um, 'borrowed' from Near's files. How he got them is something that you shouldn't ask.

_High school, high school, where are y- ah, here it is. All of the top students list. _

**5. Kiyomi Takada **

_Now let's go back up_

**1. Light Yagami**

This can't just be a coincidence that they were a couple back in high school, that Light has been proven to be Kira _except_ for real proof, and that she is now Kira's spokesperson. So Light must be going at it with Takada, eh? No wonder she isn't backing down! Light has her under a stupid love drunk spell! Must think she's gonna be his right-hand girl.

She really is on stupid – ass bitch.

Any way, back to the news. Mello was driving down the main road, and then he abruptly turned into a café ally with Takada still on. The screen turned on to a news person telling details on the story that every one already knew, which were all wrong.

I looked over to the other TV that had Matt on it. He did what Mattie told him, narrowly missing the surrounded area at the end of the road. The police cars weren't as small as Matt's compact car, so when he turned into the ally they all squealed to a halt in front of the alleyway entry.

"Mattie, Melanie, you there?" I heard Matt's voice crackle over the radio.

"Yes, we're here. Are you OK? Have you changed cars yet?" Mattie replied, already becoming frantic because she wasn't getting a signal on him or seeing him on the TV.

"Don't worry, Hun, I'm getting into the other car now. What about you? Are you guys alright? Has anyone come after you?"

"We're fine. Just be careful, and don't try anything extra for stunts." I said, getting annoyed that we haven't heard from Mello yet.

"Got it" and the line clicked and he was gone.

Mello's POV

"Give me that" I said, motioning to the paper she held in her hand.

She visibly paled at the fact that I saw it. Her hand trembled as she handed it over. I took her box of clothes and got out, locking the door. I drove to an abandoned church out in the middle of nowhere, and started to drape gasoline on ever surface around me until the place reeked.

I led a small trail behind me as I walked away from the church and stopped a good ways away from it. I lit the lighter, and held it at the gas. It took just a little less than 8 minutes before the whole place was up in flames.

I got on my other motorcycle and drove off to tell Melanie that I hadn't gotten myself killed yet.

Nella's POV

1 day later

The meeting at the yellow box was still on with Light and Near, no matter how much I didn't want it to.

"Hey Near?"

"Yes, Nella?"

"Can you guarantee that you won't die?"

"No, I cannot"

"Then keep that mask on, you're one of the only people who I don't want to lose" I said with a hint of pleading in my small voice.

"I'm sorry Nella, but this will solve the case once and for all. I can't skip this."

"I know, but just be careful" I said.

"You don't have to tell me twice"

* * *

**me: see! i'm not letting then die. . . YET**

**Matt: E GASP! you want to kill me?!**

**me: i didn't mean you, i ment the little blond russian girl eating chocolate over there in the corner crying over the fact that i'm working on another story**

**Mello: *in the emo corner of the internet* SHUT UP YOU WENCH!**


	16. the end

**me: ZOMG THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPPI!**

**Mello: THANK DA LAWD,I'M A FREE MAN!**

**Matt: you're forgetting that she has another story she's working on**

**Mello: SHIT!**

**me: you can just shut the eff up you he/she/it/thing/mutant/potential rapist!**

**Matt: me? ;______;**

**me: no,not you. i meant the he/she/it/thing/mutant/potential rapist persone over there *points at Mello* that is a COMPLETE Lady GaGa look-a-like**

**Mello: *fire comes out of his mouth* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**me: haha! you look like a Mello dragon!**

**me: AND I HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS! iceyXrain00 has FINISHED the fanart and is now making ONESHOTS for my characters! ^_^ they might be fluffy, so i have warned you**

**Matt: HOLY CRAP, there's more?! YAY!!!!! i'm a super star!**

**me: . . . I AM A SUPERSTAR, with a great big house and great big big car! I AM A SUPER STAR, and i don't care who you are!**

**Mllo: NOT THAT GOD AWFUL SONG!**

**me: AND MORE NEWS! there is a character from one of my friends stories (arra13375) named Savvanah. she SHALL BE in my new story, which the plot SHALL NOT BE spoiled. oh, and speaking of spoilers, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODE OF DEATH NOTE, DO NOT WATCH! ! do not!**

**Mello: you done yet?**

**me: i think so**

**Matt: Cj doesn't own Death Note or any of its characters. she does, however, own the Mattie, Melanie, and Nella. she also owns Louis house**

**me: so take that, biznitches!**

Nella's POV

Yellow Box

Kira meet

The squeaking of the of the fans above our heads made my stomach heave and my brain pound every turn that they made, just adding to the horrible tension and contradicted the silence of the warehouse. Light Yagami stared at near, who was wearing his imitation mask of the original L. I could see the clear annoyance on Light's face because of this. If Melanie was here, she would think of that face as priceless, but she wasn't here. Her, Mattie, and the boys were back at their own HQ (or somewhere else, I really don't know) watching the entire thing through a hidden camera on Lester's collar.

I was looming in and out of what Near was saying, but snapped out of it when a man open the door, flooding the room with just a large streak of light.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?" Light asked him.

"35, 36, 37, 38, 39" he counted, looking at his watch with a huge grin. But he didn't know what Near had done.

"Well, Near, looks like I have finally won" Light said, with a psychotic look on his face.

"40!" the man screamed.

And then nothing happened.

Matsuda looked up from his standing huddled position, confusion clearly on his face. "we're still alive! It's been over a minute, and we haven't died!" he whispered loudly.

"Didn't I already tell you all the no one was going to die?" Near said all-knowingly.

The man was freaking out, what Mattie would call a 'spazz attack'.

"But why?! Why haven't they died?!" he swung his head over to Light "But God! I've done everything that you told me!" he screamed.

"Rester, Gevvani, take him now!" Near ordered.

They ran over to the man, grabbing him and forcefully handcuffing him. He screamed and dropped the notebook.

"Gevanni, the notebook please." Near said, holding up his hand, since he was sitting on the floor. Gevanni walked over to him and handed over the notebook, his footsteps echoing in the large room.

"If you didn't believe me before, take a look for yourselves." Near continued, holding up the notebook to show everyone out written real names on the paper. "I can confirm that the first four names are of the SPK members, and the second four are the names of your team. The only name that hasn't been written down, is Light Yagami. If that weren't enough, Mikami also addressed you as God, and that he had done what you had asked him to. It's solved" he finished.

Light started breathing heavily "IT'S A TRAP! THIS WHOLE THING IS A SET UP!" he screamed frantically. "THIS IS ALL OF NEAR'S PLAN TO FRAME ME! ISN'T IT A LITTLE ODD THAT NO ONE DIED AFTER HAVIN THEIR NAME WRITTEN IN THE NOTEBOOK?! THIS PROVES IT'S A TRAP!"

Everyone was wide eyed and gasps were took in from every Kira task force member. Stuttering breaths were coming from Light, as he frantically tried to make up a story to get him out of this.

"I believe I already told you that no one would die because I modified the notebook" Near said calmly to the hysterical man.

"NO! you, *breath* that can't be" he stuttered, looking over to the man that has now been named as Mikami. "THIS IS A SET UP! I don't know this guy!"

Mikami's face was now a blanket of sheer horror and humiliation. He cried out, looking defeated.

Aizawa walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Light, you know it's too late to deny it. Near has won. Just a second ago you were just saying 'looks like I win'. How much more of a confession do we need?"

"Light" Matsuda said, dropping to his knees, obviously showing how his hopes were knocked down. "why?"

Rester walked up to him and tried to handcuff him, but as soon as the cuf touched his wrist, he lashed out. "STOP IT!" running away and slamming against the opposite wall, breathing heavily and gasping for air.

"Light Yagami, L, Kira; it's over, you've lost the game" Near said.

Light looked at him with a dumbfounded expression as Near continued. "Just a moment ago you proclaimed that you had expected us all to die. And to tell the truth, you might have actually won and I would have lost. We ended up doing exactly as you expected us to and altered the notebook in Mikami's possession. However, before when I said we had modified the notebook, I was referring to the real notebook as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake notebook, but as for the real one, we replaced the entire thing."

He started to pull out another notebook from inside is shirt. "this notebook here is actually the real one."

I didn't know that it was possible for the human eyes to be this large, but Light's eyes grew even larger. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"we used the same pen as Mikami to copy his handwriting perfectly inside and out of the fake one to look exactly like the original." Near continued, completely unfazed from Light's outbursts. "Gevanni was able to do it in a single night."

Gevanni stood just an in inch behind Near with an unfazed, hard look in his eyes. He held a gun pointing down to the floor.

"of course, since I had touched to notebook before coming, I have been able to see the shinigami this entire time." He looked over to the shinigami, which I had purposefully snuck a touch from the notebook to see. "Hello, Mr. Shinigami. My name is Near, is a pleasure to meet you."

"he he, nice to meet you too. I'm Ryuk" the shinigami replied.

"some of this notebook's pages are torn. Tell me, if someone's name was written on a ripped off piece of paper would that person still die?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course they would"

"I thought so, and I bet you used that to your advantage. I wonder how many times you deceived us with this, and how many people you killed. Light Yagami, you are Kira." He said, his head hung low.

"You're mistaken" Near continued. "This is all thanks to Mello" he said, holding up Mello's finger puppet that made Mello look completely evil. "without his actions, I would have never proved you to be Kira."

"I think if I had explained this much, you would begin to understand. Please take a look at this page of the notebook." Near turned the page to reveal that on the upper left hand corner was Takada's name.

Mikami spoke up. "God, you told me that you couldn't move freely. I had to make sure that Takada was taken care of. Wasn't that my duty to you?!"

"YOU IDIOT" Light screeched. "I told you not to make any unnecessary decisions until today!"

"it's all true. After Takada's kidnapping was broadcasted on the news, Mikami went to the bank." Near said.

"I have been trailing him." Gevanni said. "I knew that Mikami went to the bank every 25th, so it was odd, for someone to go to the bank so methodically and then go to the bank twice in two days. I followed him to the bank as he went to the safe deposite. It was only now that he looked self-concious if someone was following him. I got into his safe deposite box where he held the real notebook. Sure enough, Takada's name was already written in the book." He said all of this in a stone-cold monotone.

"do you understand now, Light Yagami? You didn't realize that Mikami had made a move on his own and wrote Takada's name, because you had already killed her yourself. This is what made me think of the possibility of a fake notebook. We were able to stop you because of the efforts of a certain person. It was Mello, who had done it all."

Melanie's POV

Matt and Mello's apartment

What Near was saying astonished me, rawly because of the fact that he was giving Mello props for this.

Near continued. "I think Mello knew in his heart, that working by ourselves, neither of us would be able to attain our goal, and surpass our mentor, L."

I looked over at Mello, who had an unreadable face.

"but, together. . .together, we can stand with L!" he exclaimed, finally getting some emotion in him. "together, we can surpass L! and now, acting as one, we face the Kira who defeated L with solid evidence, beating him in his own game. Let's see you trying to talk your way out of this one; if you can"

Teeth clenched, eyes wide, stood Light in front of everyone, plotting his next move. But, finally, he started to giggle and then let it progress into a hardcore evil, insane, villian-from-a-cheap-movie, maniacal laugh that was even louder than normal because of 1. The high-tech speakers that we had and 2. The horribly large warehouse.

Finally, he stopped and lifted his head and said in a whispery kind of voice "that's right, I am Kira."

"and what can you do, kill me right here?" he said with a sly smile across his face. "here this, I am not only Kira; I am God of the new world. Kira has now become law in the world that we now live. He's the one now maintaining order. I have become justice, the only hope for man kind. Kill me? Is that really the right thing to do? Since Kira came about 6 years ago, wars have stopped, and global crime rates have reduced by more than 70%. But, it's still not enough! This world is still rotten. With too many rotten people, somebody has to do this! When i first got this notebook all those years ago, I knew I had to do it. No, I was the only one who could! I understood that killing people was a crime, but there was no other way the world had to be fixed! It was given to me! Only I could do it. WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE DONE IT AND COME THIS FAR?! WOULD THEY HAVE KEPT GOING?! I was the only one who could create a new world, is me."

"NO! you're just a murderer, Light Yagami" Near said, obvious annoyance on his face. "and this notebook is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in the history of all mankind. You yielded to the power of the shinigami and the notebook, and you've confused yourself as a god."

Near held up a little doll named Kira. "in the end, you nothing more than a crazy serial killer, that's all you are. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Everyone in the room was glaring daggers at bLight, and I found that all four of us were to, if not already.

Light's eyes had narrowed into slits as he looked up and pouted, probably thinking of us as stupid for not seeing things in the insane way that he did.

"Near!" he finally spoke. "here's some food for thought, that notebook you have, and the one that I have brought from the Japanese task force headquarters, are they both real?" he started walking away. "at the moment, only I know where the real notebook is. If you truly wanted to defeat Kira, as well as test the notebook that Aizawa's carrying," he stopped "I guess you either going to have to write down my name, or Mikami's. it's the only way to see if it's real. OR FAKE!" he opened a secret compartment that had a piece of paper in it and pulled out a pen.

"he has a piece of the notebook!" one of the spk members yelled.

Suddenly, I heard a click and boom, and Light fell back, his hand gushing blood. Matsuda had shot him. Quick, too. I'm kind of jealous at how fast he pulled it out and aimed.

Light cried out and spun around dramatically. Couldn't blame him though. "MATSUDA YOU IDIOT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SHOOTING AT?! DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Light screeched at Matsuda, looseing the last sliver of sanity that he had left, if any at all.

Matsuda held the gun back up at him, his hands shaking. "What was it all for then? What about your dad?! WHAT THE HELL DID HE DIE FOR?!"

"my dad?" Lights voice had come down to a shaky, breathy, loud whisper. "you mean Soichiro Yagami? That's right, Matsuda, in this world all those ernest people who fight for justice, they always lose. You want a world like that where people like that are made to be fools?! I know you understand SO KILL THE OTHERS! SHOOT THEM!"

Tears were streaming down Matsuda's face now. "you lead your own father to his death, and now he's gone and you call him a fool?!"

Silence came, but then Light did something unexpected by the others, and started to right Near's real name with his blood.

"his blood!" one of the SPK members exclaimed.

"AAHHHH!" Matsuda held up his gun and shot at him again and again, and again, and again, making sure that he had no chance at writing down the last couple of letters. Light fell into a large puddle, now being sprawled out on the floor.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him! HE HAS TO DIE!"Matsuda was hysterical at this point. But when he clicked the gun, the boom and crack sounded in the room. There was now a smoking bullet hole just an inch from Light's head. The others had grabbed Matsuda and pulled him away before he could get a clear shot.

Light was now trying to get up, failing miserably. "damn you, what the hell is this? Mikami! What the hell are you waiting for?! Write down their names! WRITE THEM DOWN! AAAHHH! KILL THEM NOW!"

"it's finally over, isn't it Near?" Rester and I said in synch.

"yes"

Light lay gasping on the floor, taking in wretched breaths. "where are you Misa?! Where's Takada?!"

Suddenly, Mikami held up his pen and stabbed himself in the chest, blood squirting/gushing out now. "AAAHHHAAAHHH!" everyone had turned to him and now watched him commit his brutal suicide. A few of the men had ran over to him now, trying to get him to calm down and trying to help him.

Now it was time for Light to make his escape. They all turned to see Light stagger/run out the door.

"he's getting away! Light!" Aizawa called after him

"Mr. Aizawa, it's unlikely that he has any more pieces of the notebook." He held the bloody piece of death note up. "and with those wounds, he isn't going to go far. he'll stop running soon, even if we leave him alone."

Aizawa looked at him. "Near, I'm not going to follow your orders."

"uh, very well then." Near said, twirling his hair. "I'll leave it to you."

The rest of the task force ran off with Aizawa to go catch Light, inclueding Matsuda.

I looked away from the computer screen. I walked over to the couch and laid down. "it's over, isn't it Mel." Mattie said, looking over at me.

"yeah, it is."

"no more fun then. No joy-riding around town for Matt, or stalking Misa Amane."

"you're using sarcasm without the voice, aren't you?"

"you can read me like a book"

Matt turned of the computer and joined us at the couch, Mello soon following.

We sat in silence for a moment, before Mello spoke up. "what now?"

* * *

**me: AND IT IS DONE, SHALL THE PROFECY FORTOLD**

**Mello: stfu**

**me: you stfu**

**Matt: i like pancakes**

**me: there WILL BE an epilogue. just to let you know whatever happened to our lovelies and Mello**

**Matt: HAHA, Mello just got excluded**

**me: so until next time! i won't put up the new story right away, but it will happen in the next while. let me relax for a minute.**

**Matt: bye bye!**

**Mello: screw off**

**me: and a happy new year!**

**Melanie: that was about a month an a half late**

**Mattie: yuppers**

**Nella: but CJ will have the epilogue soon. and she might write something on whatever happened to Beyond Birthday and Hide Holiday!**

**Near: so yes, please keep her under your wing**

**all of the L, Matt, and Mello dolls: don't make us attack you**

**me: bye! i loves you ALL!!!!!! you have no idea how much joy you guys have given me, and without you, this story probably would have been in the gutter by now and never finished! so THANK YOU!**


End file.
